


低调低调

by ritasuzzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritasuzzz/pseuds/ritasuzzz
Summary: 唔…作者还没回复我，所以低调低调。





	低调低调

两天后他收到了艾尔文的短信：今晚有空吗？跟我在Barneys见。

利维回复他，我应该知道是在哪里吗。

他没等来一个机智的回复，而是一个地址和时间。

\---

艾尔文就在门外等着他。快日落了他还带着太阳镜，大衣衣领竖起来。他看到利维时笑了，一个轻松，自信的笑容，让利维放松下来。他在一个自认为合适的距离外停下来，不耐烦的像是等着某种解释。

“你来了，”艾尔文说。“进来。”

利维跟着他穿过玻璃门，香水和化妆品的味道立刻扑鼻而来。艾尔文大步向前走，像是有目的地，利维只好快步跟上他。

“我们在一个百货商场到底是要干嘛？”他说。

艾尔文停下来转身。“给你买一件外套。”

“什么东西？”

艾尔文伸手扯了扯他身上单薄的运动衫。

“这个，”他说，“是不行的。”

他说完就又走了，剩下利维低头检查自己的衣服。这是学校发的一件深绿色的运动外套，大概穿了有两年了。尽管已经开始褪色，但除此之外没有问题。利维将它维护的很好。没有污渍破损什么的。

“噢我知道了。你不想被看到跟个穿的破破烂烂的人在一起，这就是你做这些的原因。”

“我这么做是不让你冻死，”艾尔文说，丝毫没被他的话影响到。”你那天晚上冷的瑟瑟发抖。”

利维说，“你这是夸大其词。”

他没有为自己的评论道歉，因为艾尔文实在难以估摸，利维能想到的就是他只是在戏弄自己。但利维的外套的确没法抵御这寒冷了，而他没钱去买一件更暖的。他之前打算穿多几件衣服应付冬天。那么现在，他想他不需要了。他的生活似乎忽然发生了很多改变，像是终于能够去买真正的食物，用的正是艾尔文偷偷塞进他钱包里的钱。

不是说他从小就这么穷。他的家庭只是一个很普通的职工家庭，有时候比较困难，但总体上勉强能过日子，一直在努力的过得更好。直到他的奖学金被取消，利维才真的陷入财政危机。即使在这之前，利维也从未对那些有钱人有太高评价。他们都贪婪而无礼。他更多的是鄙夷那些人，所以，逻辑上来讲，他也应该鄙夷艾尔文。应该是这样的。

他们走到了服装部门里陈列大衣的地方，艾尔文让利维走到前面。

“看看有什么你喜欢的。”

利维拿起他看到的第一件衣服，出于习惯去翻价格牌。

“耶稣基督，”他说。“这件要八百块。”

艾尔文看着似乎不关心这个。“你喜欢这件？”

“你疯了，”利维说，把衣服挂回架子上。

他没料到这个，要说的话，他完全不清楚自己应该期待些什么。他想知道艾尔文是只对他这样，还是会为任何其他在酒吧钩上的人做这些。他想知道艾尔文以前有没有做过这样的事，他感到一丝奇怪的妒忌。最后他决定管他的，买就买了。很快他就选了一件——一件黑色的双排扣大衣。那些纽扣是真的在闪。这是一件非常，非常漂亮的衣服，艾尔文注意到他在望着它。

“试一下，”他说，利维照做了。

很合身，虽然有点长，但利维不会去抱怨这点。他心痒得想去看价格。这外套看着就很贵。

艾尔文打量他，嗯了声。“你穿着不错。”

利维控制不了自己。他看了价格。

“这件衣服比我还贵，”他说。

“现在你这话就完全不对了，”艾尔文说。

“这太疯狂了，你在做什么，无法相信。”

“但我们已经来了。”艾尔文一只手臂搂住他把他带到收银台。“现在就把它买下来。”

\---

他穿着新买的外套离开。他的运动衫皱巴巴的躺在Barneys的购物袋底部。艾尔文本来打算扔了它，但利维坚决拒绝了。说来古怪，也许还有点疯狂，他感觉扔了它的话就像是把自己的一部分给扔了。他就是不想这么做。艾尔文让他留着，没有再问什么。他们离开商店。利维不得不承认身上这件要暖和多了（本应该，想想那些钱）。他们回到艾尔文的车上前，晚秋的寒风再也无法侵袭他。他听着身旁艾尔文皮鞋敲打在路上的声音，肩膀不时擦到他，他打了个冷战，而这跟寒冷完全无关。

一回到公寓，听到艾尔文在他们身后关上门，利维就开始感到焦虑。他看着艾尔文悠闲的解开大衣扣子，重重的吞咽了一下。利维知道接下来要发生什么。他的手指收紧又放松。他知道他需要做些什么，回报艾尔文，但他没有动，只是站在沙发和厨房之间的过道，穿着艾尔文买给他的外套。注意到他的沉默，艾尔文转过身，歪着头看他。他的一缕头发散开了，滑到前额上。利维觉得艾尔文随时就会过来将自己按住，但他只是回过身打开冰箱。

“我不知道你，但我饿死了，”他说。

利维望着他后面，看着他西装上新鲜的折痕，不知道他在搞什么。艾尔文拿出两个苹果。他扔了一个给利维，后者差点没接住。他听到艾尔文咬苹果的咔吱声。利维一言不发地跟着艾尔文坐到沙发上，模仿他的举动，因为他不知道自己接下来应该做什么。他没有计划。利维从来不是一个策略家。艾尔文自在的靠在沙发背上，一手敞开搭在上面，双腿放松的叠在一起。利维盯着他手上的苹果，最终咬了一小口，放松了一点。

“你要脱掉外套嘛？”艾尔文问。

“也许，”利维说，其实他完全忘记了自己还穿着它。他脱下来搭在椅背上。

利维知道艾尔文在做什么了。他什么都没做。这就是重点。他在告诉利维不需要做任何事来回报他，完全不需要。利维咬了一大口苹果。这让他…让他不爽。如果艾尔文是个普通的变态，情况会轻松很多，但很明显他是个贴心的变态。他总是快他一步，利维已经厌倦了。

苹果搁到咖啡桌，他谨慎地爬上艾尔文的大腿。艾尔文紧盯着他，但没有动，于是利维吻了他。他的嘴巴带着苹果的香甜和冰凉。艾尔文手上的苹果掉在地板上，发出一声闷响，他的手臂箍住利维的腰，拉近他。这是他们交换过的吻当中最为缓慢而专注的一个。

利维向后挪动了一点，拉着艾尔文的腿让他们一起倒在沙发上，坐到艾尔文两腿间。他飞快的解开了艾尔文的皮带。艾尔文来回摸着他的手臂。

“利维，”他说，他脸上的表情告诉利维这大概就是艾尔文一直想要的东西，去他的，利维不在乎。他想这么做。

“闭嘴。”

他拨出艾尔文的阴茎，舌头轻轻地舔了一下。艾尔文在他头顶低沉地呻吟了一声，听着像是被迫的一样。利维笑了一下。他的嘴唇圈住艾尔文阴茎的顶端吸吮，脸颊凹了下去，然后整个吞进去，听着艾尔文近乎疼痛的呻吟声。艾尔文把手按在他头上，手指轻轻地摩挲他的头皮。利维想睁开眼睛看看他现在的样子，但似乎比较难做到，而且他正在努力地跟咽喉反射做斗争。听着艾尔文发出的声音足够了。

“噢，”艾尔文叹道，他的阴茎顶端戳进了他的喉咙，“噢感觉真好。好孩子。”

利维吐出他的阴茎，不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“好孩子？真的吗？”唾液顺着他的嘴角流下来，他擦了擦。

“天杀的，你是想我开始叫你daddy还是什么？见鬼了。”

“一直在暗示这个的是你，”艾尔文说，“不是我。”

但他也没严正拒绝。

“就像你没有这么想一样，”利维说，重新把他放进嘴里。

他知道艾尔文快要高潮了，因为他正在扯着利维的头发。他抬起臀部，在他嘴里狠狠的射出来。利维嘟哝几声但还是吞了下去。艾尔文紧抓着他的手放松下来后，他退出来大口呼吸着，手摸着剧痛的头皮。

“抱歉，”艾尔文说，听着完全没有歉意。

他坐起来，手伸进他裤子里。

“换我来帮你。”

利维咬住下唇。”如果你又弄的我射在裤裆里我就杀了你。”

“别担心，”艾尔文，“放心好了。”

高潮时，利维的头压在艾尔文肩膀上，牙齿咬进他的皮肤，吞下喉咙发出的声音。


End file.
